The present embodiments relate to a writing instrument that reduces the negative impacts of attention deficit disorders, such as Attention Deficit Trait (ADT), Attention Deficit Disorder (ADD) and Attention Deficit Hyper Disorder (ADHD).
Attention deficit disorders impact millions of children and adults. For many children, these disorders may negatively impact their academics or ability to learn. Past studies had suggested that children with ADHD concentrate better and improve academically if they are physically active during the school day. But that research had focused primarily on how to re-channel the children's hyperactivity. However, more recently, studies have found that the more intensely a child with ADHD wiggled and fidgeted—e.g., the more ferociously they bobbled their legs—the more accurate their answers were on academic tests. When these children were relatively still, their responses were much more likely to be wrong, indicating that they had had trouble concentrating then.
Likewise, for many adults, individuals with these disorders may have difficulty concentrating or staying focused in a meeting or conference—e.g., at work or during a hobby. Fidgeting during these meetings or conferences may likewise help these adults to reduce the impact of these disorders and improve their focus and performance.
However, in many instances (e.g., school or work) fidgeting may be distracting or annoying for those around these individuals. Furthermore, at present, there may be stereotypes that follow children or adults with either of these disorders, such as not being able to perform as well as others without these disorders or being less professional or mature as those without these disorders.
Therefore, there is a need for a fidgeting tool that is discreet and/or socially acceptable.